A Child Called Death
by TristaDin
Summary: Duo has been captured by a mad scientist and turned into a child once again. Heero and Wufei take on the task of rasing the man they loved, but as they lean on each other during this difficult time, will their affections turn from Duo, to each other?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm back with my second story! But I'll warn you now, updates will probably be a bit slow because School starts in two weeks and this fic is just simply comming along slower than A Life After did. I hope you'll stick with me and enjoy it anyways!

Ch. 1

"Video log 89872X, March first. I will now reveal the last of my experiments. As you all know, I was originally one of the doctors that trained the Gundam pilots. I was the one who invented and gave them the nano-machines that keeps their bodies from ageing beyond the age of 17. Well, I have happened to get my hands on Duo Maxwell and have been able to finish the experiment that I had started on him years ago before my former colleges kicked me out. Using nano-machines I have been able to turn his body back to that of a 6 year old child. He is a bit small for the intended age, yet the results are astounding. I did manage to block his personal memories (which I expect will return to him when his body reaches the age of 16 again) yet he can recall all of his training. He can fly his Gundam just as well as in the war, even though his height limits his reach a bit. What is truly astounding, though, is the fact that he has kept all of his emotional ties. He won't trust me at all and shows extreme dislike when Miss Relena comes on TV." The doctor turned around with surprise on his face as a loud crash was heard. The screen went black.

Wufei and Heero starred at the screen as the video blog ended. They sat in shock as the fact of where Duo had possibly been for the past three months sank in. On an unspoken consent they got up and packed, years of training the only thing keeping them from storming in there bare-handed. They e-mailed Une to tell her where they were going and then flew their gundams to where the doctor was operating; he had been stupid enough to include it on his website.

They sneaked into the compound, astounded by the lack of security. No wonder the doctors had kicked him out. They stopped at the inner-most room and listened as a noise caught their attention.

"Come on Duo," they could hear the doctor say. "It's not going to kill you."

Screw subtly, Heero kicked down the door and barged into the room, gun ready. He stood there in shock as they saw the doctor crouching by a miniature version of Duo, who was curled up into a ball. Duo looked up at them with miserable large purple eyes that nearly broke Heero's heart.

He had no time to be angry at the doctor for Duo sprang up and launched himself at Heero. Duo was clinging to his leg crying, the top of his head barely coming below his knee. Wufei took over being angry and beating the doctor as Heero crouched down and took the crying Duo in his arms. Picking Duo up, Heero walked out of the compound as he left Wufei to take care of everything.

"It's alright Duo," Heero whispered encouragingly. "Everything's going to be alright now, I'm here."

"Don't leave again," Duo pleaded in between his sobs. Heero's heart broke before he could protest that he hadn't left him.

"I never did, Duo," Heero softly stated as he hugged the small boy closer to him. "And I never will, I promise." Duo hugged his neck harder, as if in thanks. Heero saw Wufei come out and give him a thumbs up, and Heero nodded in return. Heero waited while Wufei loaded Deathscythe and Nataku into a large ship, and then got into the ship to pilot it.

"Will you come home with us Duo," Heero asked. Duo looked up at him with confused eyes. "You've been missing for a long time, and we would very much like to have you back." Duo took a long moment to think about it.

"You and the Chinese guy feel like family," Duo finally replied. "I'd be happy to go home with you." Duo smiled up at him as Heero smiled gently.

"Come on then," Heero began to walk to Wing Zero. "We'll load up Wing Zero and then be on our way."

Duo starred at Wing Zero in amazement and then proclaimed, "Can we fly home in that?! I've never been in one before!"

"I thought you'd flown Deathscythe," Heero inquired. Duo pouted.

"I _wanted_ to, but Doctor would never let me. I've only flown simulates before."

"Alright then," Heero told him, "we'll fly home in Wing Zero." Duo beamed at him as he shouted 'awesome!'. When they were inside Wing Zero Heero told Wufei they were flying home like that and the two of them set off for home. Duo sat quietly in Heero's lap, strangely well-behaved for what Heero would have guessed the hyper-active pilot was like at that age.

"So what's your name," Duo asked as he starred out across the sea of stars before them in awe.

"I'm Heero," Heero answered. "The Chinese boy is Wufei." Duo turned around to where he was looking up at Heero.

"Are you the only two of my family?" Duo asked with a sad face.

"No," Heero reassured him. "All of us gundam pilots are family. There's me and Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre. And I guess Hilde and Sally as well, maybe even Catherine, but mainly it's just us guys."

"I wish I could remember," Duo commented as he looked downwards. He suddenly looked up and asked, "Are you my father?"

If he wasn't strapped into the seat Heero would have face faulted. _"Nani?"_

"Well that's the only way I can describe the way I feel about you, which is the only thing I have to go on," Duo explained. "I'm sorry; maybe I should have said brother?" Heero smiled and hugged Duo with one arm.

"You're my best friend in the whole universe," Heero told him, borrowing one of Duo's sayings. "And I would love to take care of you until we can find a way to get you back to normal."

"I know about what Doctor did to me," Duo stated in a frightened voice. "And I also know that there isn't a cure. The nano-machines are made to self-destruct should any attempt be made to cancel them out." Heero hugged the trembling boy closer to him.

"Then I'll take care of you until you remember everything," Heero told Duo. "I promise, you won't have to do it alone this time." Duo hugged him tightly as he smiled through his tears.

"Thanks, D-Daddy," Duo cautiously said.

"You can call me that if you wish," Heero told him, his heart swelling with joy for some unknown reason. This scarred little Duo was such a change from the one he had known. But he would make sure that this child wouldn't have the hard life Duo had had the first time. Heero would give him a happy life, no matter what. He'd have to talk to Une, and get himself more regular hours, maybe doing security work from home, because he wanted to be there for Duo.

After a few moments Heero realized that Duo had fallen asleep. Heero smiled down at his little angel. Duo looked the same asleep now as he always had.

A screen popped up with Wufei's face on it. "Hello Yuy," he greeted. "Is he asleep?" Heero nodded and both pilots lowered their voices.

"I'm going to take care of him," Heero informed him.

"Une will be hard to reason with," Wufei commented. "But she'll cave easier with help from the rest of us. I've already notified Quatre that we'll be arriving there in the morning, and informed him on what happened." Heero nodded his thanks.

"How much longer till morning?" Heero asked. "My clock beeps loudly and I don't want to wake him."

"We should reach Quatre's in five hours," Wufei answered. "The asteroid where the doctor's compound was wasn't as far away as it seemed." Wufei was silent for a moment and then added, "If you ever need any help with him, just call me. I loved him too, and I'd be glad to help in any way."

Heero thought about that for a moment. How had Wufei known he was in love with Duo? And Wufei was also in love with Duo? This was new information; he had always thought that Wufei just had a brotherly relationship with Duo. But… even so, he was happy to have someone to lean on in this odd turn of events.

"Thank you," Heero said after a while. "I'll hold you to that." They shared an understanding smile.

"Well, I'll see you on earth," Wufei said before the screen went blank. Duo shifted in his lap yet continued to sleep. Heero smiled down at him.

Five hours later they reached Quatre's house on Earth. They put way their gundams in the hanger with Sandrock, and Heero carried Duo to his bedroom. Heero tucked Duo in, and then went into a living room that had an adjoining door to the room and sat down.

"How is he," Quatre asked as he came in and took a seat across from Heero.

"Sleeping," Heero answered, "but otherwise okay. Did you watch the video blog?"

"Yes," Quatre answered with a disgusted look on his face. "It's sickening that someone would do that to him." Heero nodded in agreement. "What are we going to do," Quatre asked with a worried face. "Trowa researched the kind of nano-machines the doctor used—they were on his website—and found out that they self destruct."

"Duo said that too," Heero commented. "He knows what happened to him, he just can't remember anything. There's nothing we can do but take care of him until he remembers everything. I'll talk to Une about it later, but I've already promised him that I'd take care of him." Quatre didn't look surprised.

"If you ever need any help just call me," Quatre told him. "We're all here for him, and I can always take a day off to babysit." A thought struck Heero.

"What are we going to tell the press?" Heero asked, truly confused.

"Already taken care of," Trowa said as he entered the room. "I've got everything prepared, including your decision to take care of him. I figured you would," Trowa explained at Heero's questioning look.

"Thank you," Heero said.

"Don't worry about it," Quatre replied. "We knew you'd forget and decided it'd also be less of a hassle on you if we went ahead and did it."

"D-Daddy?" Duo's small voice asked. All three pilots turned their attention to the door. Duo stood there leaning on the post, looking very timid as he began to blush slightly from the attention. Heero was by his side in an instant, crouching down to Duo's level.

"What is it Duo?" Heero asked.

"Oh," Duo replied, "I just woke up in a strange room and you weren't there and… I just wanted to know where you were." Heero smiled.

"I'm right here," Heero said. "Did you have a nice nap?" Duo nodded.

"I'm not sleepy right now, for whatever strange reason," Duo commented.

"Let's meet the family then," Heero said as he picked Duo up and carried him over to where he had been sitting. Heero sat down with Duo in his lap as Duo starred at Quatre and Trowa with his large eyes. "This is Uncle Quatre," Heero introduced, pointing to Quatre. He then pointed to Trowa, "And Uncle Trowa."

"H-hi," Duo greeted with a slight blush. Quatre smiled warmly.

"Hello Duo," Quatre greeted. "Did you get enough sleep?" Duo nodded. "That's good."

"Do you remember us?" Trowa asked. "You look a bit frightened."

"It's just awkward," Duo explained. "And I don't want to disappoint anyone. But I feel like Uncle Quatre was my friend, and that you are a good friend as well."

"You can't disappoint us Duo," Trowa replied. "None of this is your fault." Duo thanked him with a relieved smile.

"Why don't we go see if we can get you into some better clothes for now," Quatre suggested. "We'll go shopping later on today, and then we can have some breakfast. How does that sound?" Duo looked up at Heero with questioning eyes.

Heero wanted to be able to have silent conversations with Duo by glances and so decided to start it now with small things, and maybe they would be able to later on. His attempts with Duo before had been working, but not very effectively. This younger version of Duo proved more adept to these things, for he caught Heero's answering glance and smiled.

Duo looked back at Quatre and nodded. "Okay, that'd be nice." Duo began to blush again, "Um… could I take a bath too?"

"Of course," Quatre replied. Duo brightened as Heero let him down. Quatre took Duo by the hand and led him out another door. Wufei came in then, looking tired. Heero's protective (okay so it was maternal) instincts—still active because of Duo's vulnerable state—kicked in. He stood up and began maneuvering Wufei towards the bedroom Duo had previously occupied.

"Yuy… what are you doing?" Wufei tiredly proclaimed.

"You need sleep," Heero explained. He glared Wufei down as he stopped by the bed. Wufei rather thought he looked like a regular mother with that glare and his hands on his hips. Finally Wufei sighed and nodded. Wufei got into bed and was asleep quickly. Heero left then to find Trowa laughing at him in the living room. Heero glared at him too. Trowa just shook his head and motioned for Heero to follow him.

Trowa led him to the dining room where breakfast was being served. Heero sat down and ate with him in comfortable silence. That is until Sally came in and demanded all the details. Trowa went off to deal with the press and Heero followed Sally to the main hall as he explained everything. They then began to discuss possible arrangements that would allow him to still be employed by the preventers yet maximize his time with Duo. They both felt that Duo would need all the time with them he could get in order to get through this.

And a few hours later Relena came in. She just _had_ to show up. Heero felt his eye twitch, this was all he needed. She had just opened her mouth when they heard a terrified cry:

"Daddy!"

Heero spun around to see Duo running towards them—in new clothes and loose hair, he absently noted—crying. Heero knelt and took the frightened boy in his arms. He held him for a moment and then made Duo stare him in the eye.

"What happened, Duo," he asked softly.

"Uncle Trowa got ate by a lion!" Duo cried with wide eyes. Heero blinked, and then began to laugh. He took the confused boy into his arms to reassure him that he hadn't done anything wrong.

"Trowa owns lions," Heero informed Duo as he looked him in the eye again, still deeply amused. "The lion was his friend, and wouldn't eat him."

"Really?" Duo still looked worried.

"Yes, as proof look, he's behind you," Heero told him with a smile. Duo spun around to see Trowa and Quatre running up to them.

"Are you alright?" Trowa asked. "Carom didn't hurt you did he?"

"You're okay!" Duo exclaimed as he launched himself at Trowa's legs. Trowa bent over to hug him the best he could with a confused look on his face.

"He thought the lion ate Trowa," Heero explained with an amused smile. Quatre tried to stifle his own laughter. Duo peeled himself off of Trowa and caught sight of Relena. He froze.

"Duo?" she asked, bewildered. Duo bristled, yet couldn't run before she had scooped him up into a hug. "What happened? Oh, you poor thing!" She turned to Sally and demanded, "What's being done about this?" Duo fought to get out of her arms. "What's wrong Duo," she asked as she noticed how he was acting.

"Daddy help!" Duo cried. Heero marveled at how he managed to get Duo back from Relena without ripping her head off like he had wanted to.

Duo clung to him as Relena protested, "Duo I'm not evil! I'm sorry if I scarred you, I was simply worried!"

"What's wrong Duo," Heero softly asked as he stroked Duo's damp hair.

"Monster lady's gonna kill me!" Duo proclaimed. Relena looked ready to strangle Duo as everyone in the room burst out laughing.

"Not while I'm here, little one," Heero told him. "She can't get you if I'm around."

"Sally, I'd like to talk to you privately," Relena commanded before she stormed off. Sally waved goodbye to the others as she followed, still chuckling.

"Let's go sit in the garden," Heero said. Duo nodded and prepared to get put down, yet Heero carried him down the hall as he asked, "Have you got a brush and ponytail holder I can borrow Quatre?"

"Right here," Quatre answered he held them up. "I was going to myself but then the lion incident happened.

"What happened by the way," Heero asked.

"I had finished with the press by saying I had to go put Carom in his cage; I had let him out earlier," Trowa answered. "I was in a room with Quatre and Duo and had to go into another room for something when Duo was turned around."

"He was there and then he wasn't!" Duo proclaimed. "I'm sorry for accusing Ca… Crm… Mr. Lion, but that's what I had thought of first. And then he licked his lips."

"It's alright Duo," Trowa said with a reassuring smile as he reached over and ruffled Duo's hair. "I should have explained things to you." Duo smiled back at him shyly.

They reached the garden and sat next to the fountain. Quatre got a message on his pager and had to leave, which left Heero and Trowa alone with Duo. Heero slowly combed out Duo's hair, spending a long time on it. He knew that the motion comforted Duo—for Heero had often seen Duo do it when he was nervous and thought no one was around—and also knew that the more you brushed it, the prettier it became.

_Okay, so I have a bit of a fetish and Duo has the prettiest hair I've ever seen_, Heero thought. _Sue me._

Wufei joined them shortly, having rested and changed into his Preventer's uniform. He caught sight of them and gave Heero an odd stare.

"Do you have a hair fetish Yuy?" Wufei asked.

"Sue me," Heero answered as he began to part Duo's hair into three long parts. "Duo's got the nicest hair I've ever seen." Duo looked up at him with a giant smile, and then looked back at Wufei, who walked over to join them. Wufei was shaking his head.

"Whatever," Wufei muttered. He sat on the ground by the fountain in front of Duo and asked, "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine now that Monster Lady's gone," Duo answered. Wufei quirked an eyebrow.

"Relena scooped him up and was acting concerned," Trowa explained. Wufei scowled.

"Damn onna," he muttered. He then remembered Duo was a child now, and began muttering curses in Chinese.

"You might want to stop," Trowa observed as Heero began to braid Duo's hair. Heero felt strange because Duo's hair went halfway down his back, but it was so much shorter than he was used to.

"What kind of place would you like to live in Duo," Wufei asked.

"Any place with Daddy," Duo replied.

"I'm flattered," Heero replied, "but we'd still like to know."

"Hmmm…" Duo thought for a moment. "A smaller house, one that feels roomy. It'd also be cool to have the kitchen open to the living room. The front door would be by a large window, and the front door would have a clear view of the kitchen and living room. The bedrooms would be in the back of the house, along with the bathroom. First floor would be nice; I don't really like having to stay in rooms above the ground."

"You've often thought of this, haven't you," Wufei noted.

"I've really only thought of living in a house with a family until you guys showed up," Duo confessed. He began to swing his legs as he looked at his feet. "There was little else to think of."

"Well don't worry, you'll get to live with a family," Heero reassured him. He secured Duo's hair off at the bottom, and then kissed the top of Duo's head. Duo leaned against him and smiled as Heero put his arms around him.

"So it's true," they heard Une say. They looked to see Une standing not far off. "I was already in the area when I saw the news," she explained. She walked over and kneeled in front of Duo. "Hello Duo, do you remember me?"

Duo nodded, "Hello, and yes. Why does it seem like you were once a… enemy, but are now sort of a friend?"

"I used to be an enemy," Une answered. "But you boys showed me the right way, I'm now the head of the Preventers. We stop wars from happening."

Duo's eyes got wide with awe. "Really?"

"Really," Une answered.

"Wow." Duo looked at Wufei. "Are you a Preventer too Uncle Wufei?"

Wufei nodded. "I am, and you can simply call me Wufei."

"Oh, okay, uh… Wufei."

"Would you like to go swimming Duo," Trowa asked. They didn't want Duo there when Heero confronted Une. "You look hot."

"It's warmer here than where Doctor kept me," Duo admitted. He looked very curious as he asked, "What's swimming?"

"I'll show you," Trowa said as he stood up and held out his hands. "Want to?"

Duo nodded vigorously, and Trowa lifted him up onto his shoulders. Duo cried out in surprise and clung to his head, but was soon laughing as Trowa made horse noises and ran off towards the pool.

"I'm taking care of him," Heero informed Une with a steely glare. "Sally and I have already arranged a job I can do in the Preventers updating security networks that will allow me to be at home with Duo."

"But you won't have to Heero," came Relena's sweet voice. She walked over and Heero felt a headache coming on. At least Sally was there as well. "I can help take care of him, and we can set up a split schedule in order to care for him."

"No," Wufei interrupted. "You have too many duties as it is to take care of a child."

"That's what I told her," Sally commented.

"It would also not be wise to have Duo be raised by someone that scares him," Heero added. Une bit back her laughter and instead gave Relena a hard look.

"I agree with them," Une told her. "You are not allowed to care for Duo, Heero is more than capable of doing it and you have too many other duties. Besides, it wouldn't be good for him to have to grow up with those raising him caring for him with a split schedule."

"But," Relena protested.

"That is my final word on the matter," Une firmly stated. "I'll come by with the legal papers for you to sign tomorrow," she told Heero.

"Thank you," Heero replied. Relena stormed off again. Sally sighed and shook her head.

"She'll try to gain Duo's trust from now on," Sally informed them. "She thinks the closer she gets to Duo, the closer she'll get to Heero." Heero's eye began to twitch randomly. How many times had he told her he didn't love her? That he _couldn't_ love her?

"Let's go join Trowa," Wufei suggested. "I could do with a swim myself." Heero nodded, and they headed off to change. Soon they were joining a laughing Duo, who was splashing around in an attempt to get away from Trowa's best Jaws impression. Trowa caught Quatre and attacked him as Quatre laughed. Duo laughed at the two.

"And the one shark became three," Heero stated as he got in. Duo turned to look at him. Heero smiled at him and started humming the Jaws music. Duo swam off, giving Trowa a wide birth. Wufei and Heero were both on his tail though, and soon enough Duo stopped slipping by them. Heero got him around his waist as Wufei got his legs and they both began to attack him with—as Duo had called them after he had done this one drunken night—raspberries. It was an odd thing where you blew on a person's stomach while your lips were touching it. Duo squealed and laughed and tried to get away as Trowa and Quatre watched in amusement.

Trowa joined the battle as he stole Duo from them. "He was my prey first," Trowa teased, and began to tickle Duo. The on-going fight in the pool soon expanded to the gardens around them as each team—Wufei and Heero vs. Trowa and Quatre—fought to get Duo from the other team as Duo fought to get away, laughing the entire time. As they neared lunch time they decided to go inside and clean up. Heero scooped Duo up into his arms and headed to the room he usually used when they stayed with Quatre. They all dried up and changed, and then went into the dining hall for lunch.

"Why don't we go out to eat and then shop for Duo's clothes," Quatre suggested. No one had any objections, and soon they were all sitting down at a restaurant to eat. They had crowded into a booth with Trowa and Quatre on one side, and Duo between Heero and Wufei on the other side.

"Do you guys always act like big kids," Duo asked.

"We've just barely become adults," Quatre answered. "We've still got years of goofing off to go." Duo smiled.

"Cool," Duo replied, "'cuz I had a lot of fun. Doctor made me act like an adult and it sucked!" Duo stuck out his tongue in disgust.

"You can act like a child all you want," Heero told him.

"You always did before, so don't worry about it being weird for us," Wufei added. Duo smiled up at the two of them as the waitress brought their food.

"Here we go," she cheerily said as she put down Quatre and Trowa's plates. She put down Heero and Wufei's plates and then Duo's, "And the pasta for the cutest little boy in the Earth Sphere." Duo gave her a big smile and Heero could swear she was about to faint. "He's so cute, you must be a proud father," she told Heero.

Heero nodded and ruffled Duo's hair. "I am." Duo slightly blushed at that, and gave him a quick hug.

The waitress—Sheryl, Heero read on her nametag—looked up and noticed a few press people coming in. She scowled at them and walked over as they began to weave their way over.

"What are you doing here," Sheryl demanded. "Mr. Quatre and his friends are not to be disturbed." The press started to protest, yet she began to shoo them out. "Do you truly think this is what poor Duo needs? You're all monsters that will only traumatize him further. After all he did for peace! Shoo, shoo! Get out!"

Heero decided he liked Sheryl. He was going to leave her a nice fat tip. Duo was enjoying his pasta, and Heero began to eat, fully reassured that the press would not be able to bother them for now.

When they had finished they headed to the mall. Heero had never really liked the place, but Duo had always been enthralled with it. Now was no different. Duo looked much the same as he had then, wide-mouthed and gaping at everything. Quatre led them into store after store, buying Duo a whole new wardrobe. Duo seemed overwhelmed at Quatre's generosity and insisted that he didn't need that much—he'd been living just fine with the one set of clothes Doctor had given him—but Quatre got his way.

When they reached the toy store Duo just shook his head.

"I don't want any toys," Duo explained. "I got all I wanted, a family."

"Let's just go look around then," Quatre suggested. "You can point out what looks interesting, because your birthday is tomorrow."

"Really?" Duo asked with wide eyes. Quatre nodded.

"It would be a big help to us if we had a better idea of what to get you," Quatre continued.

"Okay," Duo agreed, "if you want me to." Quatre gave him a smile and led him by the hand into the store.

The workers must have never seen a stranger sight than four gundam pilots guiding a mini version of the fifth pilot around the store. Duo was always holding onto one of their hands, and they never left his side for long, and never more than one at a time. Seeing nothing that interested Duo, they followed a hunch and went into an electronics store.

They found out that Duo liked robots and other electronic things he could build and fiddle with. Heero stood with Duo outside the store as the other three pilots shopped for gifts. When they came back out Wufei took over holding Duo's hand and Heero went in. He looked around until he noticed a small church shaped music box. He remembered Duo had starred at it for a while when he was in here.

"It's the Maxwell Church," the clerk informed him. "It's got a recording of Sister Helen singing that plays. It's the lullaby she sang to the children the church took in."

"How much is it?" Heero asked.

"I saw the news," the clerk said. "I'd give it to Duo free, and was planning to but then he disappeared. I'll give it to you free if you give it to him."

"I'll pay for it," Heero stated. "But yes, I plan to give it to him."

The clerk sighed. "Twenty bucks, no more," he told him. "I'm going to force a ten dollar discount on you." Heero nodded, and soon he joined the others with his own gift.

They headed back to Quatre's house, and Heero scooped Duo up as soon as they got in the main hall. Duo leaned against his chest and his eyes began to droop.

"We've still got dinner Duo," Heero told the sleepy boy. "Or do you just want to go to bed?" Duo nodded and gave a small yawn.

"I'll see you all later," Heero called. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Yuy," Wufei said. He came over and ruffled Duo's hair. "Goodnight Duo." Wufei kissed Duo's forehead.

"'nigh Wufei," Duo sleepily replied.

Heero carried Duo up to his bedroom, and helped the sleepy boy into his new pajamas. Heero put him to bed, took a short shower, changed, and then joined Duo in bed. Duo's little body snuggled close to him, much like Duo had done when Heero would do this during the war. Duo would get nightmares sometimes, and Heero would sleep in the same bed with him afterwards in order to keep them from returning. By morning the two of them had cuddled across any distance they had managed to keep in the small bed.

Heero soon found himself drifting off to sleep, protectively holding Duo's small body next to him.

Duo came downstairs from after his shower to join them at the table for breakfast.

"Do I look okay?" he tentatively asked. Quatre looked over his tan shorts and red long-sleeved shirt and nodded with a smile of approval.

"Looks great," Quatre praised him, "you did a wonderful job."

Duo smiled and walked over to Heero as the others nodded. Heero picked Duo up and sat him in his lap. Duo shared his breakfast, neither of them minding at all; Heero was finished anyway.

"Are you nervous about today," Wufei asked him. Duo looked over at him and adorably cocked his head to the side.

"Should I be?" Duo asked. "Are birthdays scary? How old am I anyway?"

"Six, I should think," Heero answered.

"There's nothing to be nervous about," Wufei added. "I just thought you might be, considering it's your first one."

Duo thought for a moment, then shook his head. "If you guys are there then there's nothing to be afraid of," Duo answered. "I know you'll protect me."

None of the other pilots could help the tender smile that came across their faces.

"That's right Duo," Heero told him. "We'll be right here to protect you."

"Always," Wufei added. Duo gave them a bright smile with happily closed eyes. Wufei knew right then and there that he'd likely sell his soul if it would protect that smile. This was quickly growing from "in love" to "overly protective maternal love", which was stupid because he wasn't a weak onna, he was a man damnit! He was nineteen, and extremely high up in the Preventers. But, he knew, when it came to Duo; there would be no helping it.

Duo finished breakfast and they all set about different small tasks to help get the party ready. Duo stuck by Heero's side the whole time, and Wufei stuck by them as often as possible. It was quite adorable, seeing Duo following Heero around as he helped. Duo had insisted on helping, and no one found they could refuse him.

It was almost like Heero had a long-haired mini-me. Quite adorable.

A few hours before the party Heero braided Duo's hair, and they all dressed for the party. Quatre had adorned his pale blue suit, and Trowa opted for a simple pair of slacks and a green dress shirt. Duo had changed into slacks—wanting to be properly dressed like the rest of them—and Heero and Wufei dressed in slacks and dress shirts. They didn't think it was really necessary, yet these things always had a way of turning into a giant political ball.

After the party and an extravagant lunch they all hid in one of Quatre's studies to escape the guests.

"Time for our routine hidden gift exchange," Quatre informed them as he brought a box of gifts over.

"Is it only me, Daddy, and Uncle Trowa's birthday?" Duo inquired from his spot on Heero's lap.

"Yes," Quatre answered. "You three never knew your real birth date, and so we all chose one."

"Oh," Duo commented.

"Go ahead and open yours first, little one," Heero told him. Duo gave him a questioning look.

"Are you sure it's okay?" he asked. Heero nodded, and Duo couldn't protest before Quatre's gift made its way into his lap.

Duo unwrapped it and was marveled to find a plane model kit. "Thanks Uncle Quatre!" Duo gave him a giant hug as his face wore a huge grin. Trowa's was a 'build your own robot' kit; and Wufei gave him a Rubix Cube.

Duo unwrapped Heero's gift to find a large stuffed Deathscythe. He hugged it and beamed up at Heero. "Thanks Daddy! I love it!"

"I thought for sure it'd be a teddy bear," Trowa remarked. Heero glared at him.

"I thought you'd bought something different at the electronics store," Quatre remarked.

"I did," Heero answered. "But I'll give it to Duo when he's older." Duo looked up at him questioningly. "It's special, and has something from your past. I don't want to hurt you with the memories it may cause though, so I'm waiting until you're ready," Heero explained. Duo nodded in understanding, and Heero and Trowa opened their gifts.

Guns, books, and computer software were their gifts. What else had they expected? It was what they liked.

"I'm sorry I didn't get you anything," Duo said with a sad expression. "I just didn't get the chance yesterday, and I don't know what you guys like."

"You're here," Heero told him as he hugged Duo closer, "and that's the best present I could get. That any of us could."

"Really?"

"We missed you," Trowa added. "To have you back safe and sound is more than enough." Duo smiled at them through teary eyes.

"What's wrong Duo?" Quatre asked as he knelt in front of him.

Duo started to rub his eyes as the tears started to fall. "I'm happy, I am," he answered. "I just don't know what I did to deserve a family like you guys. Doctor always told me I was worthless, only good as a tool if I did as he said, and yet you all are so kind and caring—it's all I could ever hope for!"

Duo found himself encased in a group hug as everyone entwined in a big circle around him.

"We've always loved you Duo," Heero informed him, "and we always will. You're worth so much more than any idiot doctor told you."

"I may have banded us together at the beginning," Quatre added, "but you are the glue that keeps us together even now."

"You've done more for us than you'll ever know," Wufei stated quietly. "And we will always love you."

"It's a promise," Trowa finished.

Duo smiled as he felt the love from the four hugging him seep through those three months of despairing uncertainty. This was truly more than he could have ever hoped for, and he would make sure to be a good son, if only to repay their love and kindness.

Wufei and Heero had been with him for the rest of the day. He fell asleep that night in content peace, holding his new stuffed pal as his father held him in those warm arms. He was loved, and it was all he needed to know.

A/N: I made chapter one rather large to make up for the fact I don't have much written. I have probably one or two more chapters written depending on if I combine them or not. I want to wait until I've written more though before I post another chapter, that way the updates might be a little less further apart.

Please tell me what you think of it so far, TTFN!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I decided to post the second chapter up now. I spent some time on this today, but not much because I'm getting headaches from sitting at the computer for too long. I am so ready for school to start on the 20th.

Anyway, enjoy!

P.S.- thanks Hellfire13 for the review and don't worry, all will be explained in time.

Ch. 2

A few weeks had passed, and Duo was quickly becoming more comfortable and open around all of them. Duo mainly hung around Heero and Wufei, but everyone understood. Heero decided it'd be okay to leave Duo alone for a few days, and went out house shopping on L4. Quatre had told him it'd have to be there—and only a few blocks away from his house—so he and Trowa could be in easy reach.

Heero frequently checked in on Duo during the few days it took to get there and find a house, and Duo was always smiling and overjoyed to see him. He was also never far from Wufei's side. Heero wondered if maybe he should consider making Wufei Duo's godfather.

The adoption had gone well, and they had managed to get the court to not allow Relena to have custody. She nearly threw a fit. He had made Duo's middle name Maxwell so he could keep it even though his last name was now Yuy.

The video call connected, and Duo's bright face greeted him. "Hi Daddy!"

"How are you doing Duo?" Heero asked as a gentle smile found its regular place on his face; like it had done nearly every time he saw Duo. "I've missed you, little one."

"I missed you too," Duo replied. "I've been fine. Aunt Sally's taking me to a festival today!" he proclaimed with a big smile.

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Be careful," Heero warned, "you could get hurt."

"I will," Duo promised.

"Good, because I expect to see you when I come back tomorrow," Heero told him.

Duo's face lit up. "You're coming home?!"

Heero nodded. "I've found and furnished our new home and it's just like you wanted, all that's left is to move you, me, and our clothes into it."

"That's great!" Duo looked off screen as Heero heard Sally call for him. "I gotta go now Daddy, bye!"

"Good bye, little one," Heero replied. Duo kissed the screen like he always did—Heero thought it was completely adorable—and then the connection ended. Heero closed his laptop with a smile. He would see his son—how easy was it for him to stop thinking of him as his love and accept him as his son?—tomorrow. He leaned back and closed his eyes to sleep. The trip would go quicker if he did.

When Heero got back Sally was there to greet him with everyone else, but Duo was not to be seen.

"Where's Duo?" Heero asked, he was getting a bad feeling.

"Former Oz soldiers kidnapped him," Wufei spat. Heero felt all the blood drain from his face.

"It was a complete ambush," Sally explained. "If I had ever suspected such a thing I wouldn't have let it happen I swear—"

"I understand," Heero interrupted. "No one could have predicted they'd go after Duo. Let's just focus on getting him back." Sally nodded. Heero was briefed on all they knew about this particular band, and he and Wufei were soon searching for their location.

They found it two days later, and within the hour were at the back of the large warehouse. Quatre was inside making a deal with the men—the guys actually had a business—as a distraction. Trowa went along as his bodyguard like always. Heero and Wufei snuck in, headed towards the main office as the leader gave Quatre a tour of the warehouse.

Breaking in was easy, and they stopped in their tracks as they saw Duo sneaking out of a hidden closet who's door looked like the door to a safe. Duo turned around and spotted them. Within the time it took to blink Heero had Duo in his arms as they hugged each other tightly. Wufei motioned that the way was clear, and they began to sneak out.

Duo truly did remember his training, for he snuck along just as quietly as ever and blended into the shadows. They made it to a planned corner and Wufei and Heero stood in front of Duo, guns ready.

"Cover your eyes," Heero whispered. Duo curled into a ball and put his head in between his chest and his knees, and Wufei signaled for Sally and the other troops waiting outside to move in. The place was stormed in seconds, and Heero couldn't help a smug smile that flittered across his lips as the men realized Duo was gone. Their curses left no doubt in his mind about the reason for them, and soon Sally came up to them with a smile.

"All clear," she told them. "Mission complete."

Heero turned around and took Duo in his arms.

"Are you alright little one?" Heero asked as he put his head atop of Duo's.

"Yes, I managed to get out of that little safe, but I'm glad you came when you did," Duo answered. "Thank you too, Wufei, Sally, everyone who was involved."

"Our pleasure," Wufei replied.

"I'm sorry it was needed," Sally apologized. "I should have seen them coming."

"I should've been more careful," Duo remarked. "I'm sorry Daddy."

"You're here, you're safe, it's okay," Heero told him. "As long as you're okay." Duo nodded against his chest. Heero sighed thankfully, and picked him up. He didn't let Duo go as they walked over to where Quatre and Trowa were watching over the captive leaders.

"Which one," Heero asked Duo. Duo looked at him with raised eyebrows, and then pointed to the leader. "Wufei," Heero asked. Wufei took Duo from him and walked off, telling Duo that Daddy had something to do.

The leader froze in bottomless fear as Heero cracked his knuckles.

"You're not inclined to follow rules," Sally commented, "and I can't punish you if I don't see it." Sally turned and walked off.

Everyone ignored the battered body of the leader when they put the offenders in jail that evening.

Wufei, Quatre, and Trowa helped to make sure Heero and Duo were moved in that night. The layout was like Duo had wanted, with beige walls and a lush green couch. The kitchen looked ordinary, and the bedrooms were done simply. The bathroom was in between the bedrooms with adjoining doors to each of them. The laundry room was beyond Heero's room, next to the garage door.

The house was in a small town just outside of the one Quatre's mansion was in. Quatre wasn't too happy about that, but Heero managed to convince him that it would be good for Duo not to be in a place where the press usually swarmed.

Quatre and Trowa then left because Quatre had work to do, and Duo convinced Wufei to stay with his big puppy eyes. Not the begging kind; the sad, pathetic not-even-trying-because-it's-completely-natural kind.

They went out and rented Marry Poppins—Heero didn't truly know why, but the store lady had insisted—and watched it on the couch. Heero sat in the middle with Wufei on one side and Duo on the other.

By the end of the movie—which wasn't that bad, he had to admit—Heero was the only one left awake. Duo was asleep with his head in Heero's lap, and Wufei's head was on his shoulder.

Heero looked at his long-time partner and studied his face. Wufei's face had lost its usual sharpness and was now gentle. Ebony lashes gently lay upon tanned cheeks, and his mouth was slightly parted. Wufei must've had a hard week to be sleeping so deeply.

Heero snapped out of his study of Wufei's lips as Duo shifted in his sleep. Heero shook his head and gently eased out from under Wufei. Heero put Duo to bed, and then returned to pick up Wufei. He gently carried his friend into his own bedroom, and tucked him in almost like he had done for Duo.

Heero went back out to the couch and laid down there, wondering what had brought up this sudden attraction for his friend. _Then again_, he mused as he drifted off to sleep, _perhaps it isn't so new, and I'm only realizing it now that I can't be in love with Duo anymore._

Wufei awoke slowly, feeling warm. The events of yesterday came back to him. Wufei shot up and opened his eyes as he realized he had fallen asleep on Heero's shoulder. He blinked and realized, he was on a bed, with Heero nowhere in site. Wufei blinked once… twice…

"You're up."

Wufei nearly jumped and whirled around to see Heero leaning in the doorway. Heero was only in a pair of sweatpants, and Wufei couldn't help but admire his toned chest. Heero was truly handsome in a way that no one else could ever hope to match. He was muscular, but not overly. Yet you could tell that he'd easily be able to kill you if he wanted.

"Breakfast is ready if you want," Heero continued, snapping Wufei out of his trance. "I've got clothes in the closet you can borrow. Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Wufei quickly answered. "Just tired." Heero nodded his understanding and then left. Wufei rubbed his temples. _Yeah, I must be tired because I was checking out Heero just now. Not that I don't know I'm bi but still..._ Sighing, Wufei slowly got up.

Wufei shortly joined Heero at the kitchen table in a borrowed pair of sweatpants.

"I put my clothes in the washer, and I'll change back when they're done," Wufei told him as he sat down.

"I don't mind, I can always just buy more," Heero stated with a shrug. He didn't mind at all, he had always thought Wufei looked good without a shirt. Wufei looked tired and drained though, and that worried him. "How are you holding up?"

Wufei starred at him with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

"With the whole Duo situation—he's still dead asleep and will be for a while don't worry—you look tired."

Wufei sighed. "It's weird," Wufei confessed. "He was always there, always had an ear open. He was the only one I really trusted—no offense,"

"None taken," Heero replied.

"And now he's not there like he was," Wufei continued. "It's so close to the anniversary of Milan's death and I don't know what I'll do. His support seemed to be the only thing that got me through it. And I don't want to burden a child like that."

"Duo was my support too," Heero confessed. He took Wufei's hand in an odd gesture, he didn't even really know what for. "Maybe we need to lean on each other during this time. I'll help you all I can."

Wufei gave a gentle smile and gripped Heero's hand. "Alright," Wufei said after a moment's pause. "I'll tell you my side, you tell me yours, and somehow we might get through this."

"We will get through it," Heero told him. "I'll go first."

* * *

A/N: I'm going to be lazy and not explain. Basically Heero got rasied by the guy that shot the origional Heero who died and then he was found by J. Wufei's wife Milan got killed protecting him. Also his whole colony got destroyed but that happens in the show so I think it's safe to assume you knew that.

* * *

Duo woke up and crawled out of his new bed. He could smell something good cooking, and the rumble of his belly would not be ignored. He stumbled into the living room and rubbed a sleepy eye.

"Good morning little one," he heard his daddy call out. Duo lifted his head to see Heero and Wufei at the kitchen table smiling at him. Duo gave them both a big smile of his own.

"Good morning Daddy," he called back. "Morning Wufei."

Heero got up and walked over to him. Soon Duo found himself scooped up in his father's arms and being carried to the kitchen. Duo hugged his neck with a big smile. He loved it when his dad carried him in his strong, protective arms.

"Are you hungry little one," Heero inquired. Duo's stomach rumbled before Duo could answer. Wufei chuckled at the table as Heero laughed. "I guess I'll take that as a yes."

Once again Duo found himself sitting in Heero's lap as they ate. They had always done it like that, and neither really wanted to change it. Wufei was very carefully avoiding the omelets and sticking to toast.

"You're handling Heero's diet really well," Wufei commented. Duo gave him a blank stare. "He's vegetarian," Wufei explained.

"What's a veg… geterarian?" Duo asked.

"Someone who doesn't eat meat," Heero answered. "I'm not quite that strict, but I don't eat meat often."

"Oh." Duo thought for a moment. "I don't see what's wrong with that."

"I'm just commenting on the fact that most children don't like it if they have a choice," Wufei remarked.

Duo shrugged. "It's fine with me, why make Daddy change any habits because I might want to eat meat?"

"That's very thoughtful of you Duo," Heero commented. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Duo replied with a smile. "And it's no trouble at all, so don't worry."

The drier buzzed at them, and Wufei went to get his clothes. He came back in his uniform, looking at his pager.

"I need to go," Wufei told them. "Une needs me to look for someone."

"You're leaving?" Duo asked in a sad voice.

"I'll be back when I can, but the Preventer life can be quite erratic," Wufei said. He took Duo into a hug and Duo clung to his neck.

"Promise you'll be back?" Duo pleaded.

"I promise," Wufei replied. "If it's possible, I'll be back as soon as I'm able." He kissed Duo's forehead, and Duo kissed his in return. Wufei handed Duo back to Heero, thanked Heero, then bid them both goodbye and left.

"Go get dressed while I clean up," Heero told the small boy. "We've got to get you enrolled in school."

Duo cocked his head to the side in his adorable way and asked, "What's school?"

"Where you go to learn," Heero answered. He put Duo down. "No go get showered and change."

"Yes sir," Duo said before he went off to his room to do as he was told. He quickly showered and then changed into his favorite new outfit; black shorts and a green t-shirt. It reminded him of what Heero would sometimes wear.

He went back into the living room to see Heero shutting the dishwasher and turning it on.

"Ready Daddy," Duo called out. Heero turned around and smiled at him.

"You're outfit looks like mine," Heero commented.

"That's the idea," Duo replied. Heero chuckled.

"Then come with me, we'll go as twinkies." Heero headed towards his room, and Duo ran to follow him. Heero changed into some black shorts—he didn't think spandex would make a good impression at the school—and put on one of his green tank tops. He then motioned for Duo to come over.

Duo smiled and came over, and Heero took off Duo's top.

"Here," Heero said, "this one shrunk, it should fit you." He grabbed a small one and put it on Duo. It was a little big, but only by a bit. "Tuck it in and you'll look fine."

Duo beamed up at him and tucked the shirt in. Heero scooped the happy boy up and carried him to the bed, where he combed and braided his hair.

Because the school was only a few miles away Heero decided they'd walk. He locked up the house and then took Duo's hand in his own.

"Let's walk, okay?" he asked.

"Okay!" Duo answered with another big smile. "So what's school like?" Duo asked as they headed down the street.

"You've got a classroom filed with several other students," Heero explained. "There's an adult, called a teacher, who teaches you the subject, and helps you to learn it. At least," he admitted sheepishly, "that's all I know about it."

"What do you mean?" Duo tilted his head.

"Well, I never spent much time in school because of the war, and then only in high schools, never an elementary like you'll be in," Heero answered.

"Oh." Duo thought for a minute. Duo then smiled and added, "I guess it'll be a new experience for both of us then, huh?"

Heero smiled down at him. "I guess it will be, little one."

"Why do you call me that?"

"Call you what?"

"Little one."

"Oh, well… it's a way to express my love for you. And truthfully? I don't really know myself; it's an impulse I guess."

"Oh. I was just wondering. I really like it though."

Heero smiled gently at his smiling son. "Me too." Duo's smile grew.

They were sitting in the principle's office several minutes later. She was a kind looking woman, who absolutely fell in love with Duo the moment she had seen him.

Everyone in the office had, actually.

"My name is Mona Harper," she said. "So are you wishing to enroll here?"

"Yes," Heero answered. "My name is Heero Yuy, and this is my son Duo."

"Do you mean the war hero Yuy?" she inquired.

Heero sighed. "Yes, but I wish you would keep that secret, it would be better for Duo that way."

"I understand, don't worry sir," she reassured him. "It shan't leave my knowledge."

"Thank you Mrs."

"Please, call me Mona. Now let me get you the enrollment sheet, my my where is it?" She began looking around in her desk before she found it with an, "Ah ha!" She handed Heero a packet. "Just fill these out please and we'll get him registered by tomorrow."

Heero took the packet and the pen she was holding out and started to fill the files out.

"Would Duo like to go into a classroom next door and play during this boring process?" she asked sweetly.

"I'm fine," Duo answered. He hopped off his chair and stood by Heero's, watching him. "I weigh seventy-five pounds," Duo commented as Heero got to that question. Mona watched in awe as Duo helped Heero fill out the packet.

"You've got quite the child, Mr. Yuy," she complemented as she took the finished packet from Heero.

"Thank you," Heero replied. "He's more talented than he looks." Duo smiled at him. Heero picked him up and sat him in his lap. He could feel Duo instantly relax, even though it hadn't been apparent that he wasn't anything but relaxed before.

"Would I be able to stay with him the first day?" Heero asked Mona.

"If he's too nervous to do the first day without you then he can for that day," Mona answered.

"Would you like me too?" Heero asked Duo softly. Duo nodded and leaned against Heero's chest. "I will then. When will he be able to start?"

"Monday," Mona answered. "That way you two have the next three days to prepare."

"Thank you."

"You're quite welcome." She handed him a list. "Here's a list of the supplies he'll need. I'll see you both Monday. Have a good day."

"You too," Duo replied as Heero stood up, still holding him.

"Thank you very much, and have a good day," Heero replied. He walked out, not letting go of Duo as Duo sagged in his arms.

"What's wrong," Heero asked.

"I'm just not used to this sort of thing," Duo confessed. "It's… weird. I'm also scarred of spending time away from you."

"You'll be just fine," Heero reassured him. "I know you can do it, and I wouldn't be making you if I didn't think you could, law or not."

"Really?"

"Really."

Duo smiled into his chest. "Thank you Daddy, I feel better about it now."

"You're welcome, little one," Heero replied. "Now how about we go get some lunch? Or do you want to go home?"

"Home," Duo answered with a yawn.

Heero smiled. "Home then, you just go to sleep now if you want." Duo nodded, and soon Heero could tell by his even breathing that he had fallen asleep. Heero smiled and carried his son home, his thoughts occupied with nothing other than his love for the boy the whole time.

A/N: And this is all I have written right now, so it'll be a while before the next chapter. Really I'm only writing this for the sequel I've got planned (it's AWSOME!) that won't leave my muse alone. I have to write this one first though. That's a half-excuse for why it may take a while. I know the point of this one, but not really where I'm going with it.

I'll stop ranting now.

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. TTFN!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here's the third chapter, I ended up getting it typed up faster than imagined. It just means that this is coming along easier than I thought and most likely that the updates won't be as far apart as I thought. Except when school starts, but I promise to work on it on Saturdays to help it move along quicker.

Anyway, enjoy!

Oh yeah, I don't own anything but this idea. Trust me, if I did Relena would have died long ago and Duo and Heero would have a lovey-dovey relationship.

Ch. 3

They had gone shopping the next day, and soon it was Monday. Heero stood with Duo by the gate, Duo's small hand trembling in his own.

"It's alright little one," Heero told him. "I'll be with you today."

"I don't know how to interact with kids my age," Duo explained. "What if they don't like me?"

"How could they not like you?" Heero replied. "You're an amazing child, and I'm certain everyone will love you."

Duo gave him a big smile, "Thanks Daddy." Heero nodded and started to walk into the school, Duo on his heels.

The school halls intimidated Duo a bit, and the number of children there also wore on his nerves. He was very thankful for his father's strong hand. They walked through the halls to Mrs. Wilkinson's class and opened the door.

Mrs. Wilkinson was a small woman with cheery red hair. Her smile lit up the room as she spotted them, and Duo could feel some of his nerves leave. She seemed like someone that wouldn't hurt him.

"And you must be Duo," she said in a warm voice. "It's nice to meet you! There's a desk in the second row that you can sit at. You can sit in the chair next to him, Mr. Yuy. I hope by tomorrow Duo will feel secure enough here to not require your presence, even though I look forward to you being here."

Heero nodded and led Duo to the desk after thanking her. Duo sat down and listened to her explaining what first grade would entail. It didn't seem so bad. But there was still the fact that he looked so much different from the other children, who were starring at him.

At recess he sat with Heero on a bench. It wasn't long before another boy came over to him.

"Hey I'm Brad," the black-haired boy said. "Why aren't you playing?"

"I'm Duo," Duo replied shyly. "I'm new, and I don't want to be rude by joining anyone uninvited."

Brad smiled and grabbed his hand. "Well I'm inviting you, come and play four square with us! We need a fourth member anyway!" Duo looked towards Heero who nodded as Brad dragged him off. Smiling, Duo headed off to play with the group.

Other than Brad there was another boy with blond hair and a girl with brown hair.

"This is Duo and he's gonna play with us!" Brad introduced him. "These are my friends Sam and his sister Becca."

"Hi," Duo said as the two greeted him. "Um, how do I play foursquare?"

"You toss the ball to someone else and if they drop it they're out," Becca informed him. She looked sad as she added, "Although no one really likes to play with us so no one's ever really out because there's no one to take their place like in normal games."

"Oh," Duo replied. "You guys seem really nice; I don't understand why they wouldn't want to play with you."

"We have weird colored eyes," Sam said. Duo studied their eyes. They were right, Brad had ruby colored eyes, while Sam's were amber and Becca's were orange.

"Mine are purple," Duo commented. He gave a smile as he added, "I guess that means we were supposed to be friends."

The others smiled and nodded their agreement.

"Come on then," Brad said as he led Duo to a square and then took the last one. "Catch!"

Heero watched as Duo tossed the ball to the other kids, laughing and obviously having a good time. He sighed as a relieved smile crept onto his face.

"Good to see he's found some friends," Mrs. Wilkinson said as she came over. Heero nodded. "I know who you two are."

Heero looked up at her in alarm, yet she was simply smiling at Duo gently.

"I was in the war myself, and fought in the resistance for three years," she continued. "I know there will be people after Duo, which is why Mona put him in my class. I'll keep an eye on him, so don't worry. If anything happens to get past me, you'll be the first to know."

Heero sighed as he gave her a tired smile. "Thank you."

After recess Duo seemed much happier, and Mrs. Wilkinson changed the seating arrangement to where Duo sat next to Brad. Brad seemed like a good kid, and it was obvious that he and Duo were already fast friends.

The school day ended with story time, and then all the kids gathered in the front yard as parents came by to pick them up.

"So are you gonna stay here Duo?" Brad asked as he walked with them towards the gate.

"Yeah," Duo answered with a nod. "I like it here. Um," Duo suddenly grew timid as he asked, "would you meet me at the gate tomorrow morning? I don't really want to walk through the halls alone."

"What's wrong with the halls," Brad asked curiously.

Duo shrank into Heero's leg as he answered, "The number of kids scares me, I haven't been in many places with more than a few people."

"Oh, ok." Brad smiled at him as they reached the gate. "No problem! I'll wait for ya!"

Duo smiled back. "Thanks."

"Who are these people Brad," a female voice demanded. They all looked over to see a black-haired woman stomping over to them with worry etched features. She was wearing a black knee-length skirt and a blue long-sleeved blouse.

"That's my mom," Brad commented. He gave her a big smile as he answered, "This is my new friend Duo and his dad!"

"That's all good but what did I tell you about walking with strangers," she replied as she scooped him up in her arms and gave him a sad stare. "I know it may seem ridiculous to you but I don't want anything to happen to you."

"My name is Heero Yuy," Heero greeted as he picked Duo up. "If you would like, we can go get something to drink—my treat—and get to know each other. That way you wouldn't have to worry so much, and I would really feel better if Duo was able to have Brad as a friend without you worrying too much."

She starred at him with wide blinking eyes. "That's so kind of you. Wow, that would be wonderful. I'm so sorry about all of this, I'm just really overprotective."

"It's no problem," Heero replied with a crooked smile. "I'm overly protective as well."

"Yeah," Duo added, "Daddy still won't let me out of his sight after I got kidnapped. And it's been several weeks now."

"Oh you poor thing!" she proclaimed in shock. "How did you ever manage to deal with something like that?"

"I broke in with a gun and then beat the crap out of the man responsible," Heero admitted. The woman laughed.

"I'm Marissa by the way," She said, eyes still bright with merriment. "Marissa Cullen."

"Nice to meet you," Heero replied. "Why don't you pick the place to go, we're new and I don't know any good places."

"Alright," Marissa said. She turned and began walking down the street. "I know a place not too far from here, follow me."

Heero complied as Duo leaned his head on his shoulder.

"I can walk Mom," Brad complained.

"Yes but I just want to carry you alright?" Marissa sighed. "Just humor your mother, please. I won't be able to carry you like this in only a few years and I want to keep doing it until I can't."

Duo looked at Heero with a terrified expression as he exclaimed, "Is that true for me too Daddy? Will we not be able to do this for much longer?"

Heero laughed and reassured him, "No, Duo. Don't worry. We were all trained to be super strong, remember? I'll be able to carry you no matter how large you get."

Duo sighed and leaned his head back down. "Good, because I like getting carried by you. It makes me feel safe."

"I like carrying you too, little one," Heero replied as he leaned his head against Duo's with a gentle smile.

"Oh he's precious," Marissa remarked. "However did you get so lucky?"

Heero shrugged. "I must've done something right sometime." He could feel Duo smile into his shoulder.

"You're not as lucky as I am, to have you as a dad," Duo whispered. "I love you Daddy."

"Not as much as I love you," Heero whispered back.

"This is the place," Marissa said as she put Brad down—yet made him hold her hand—and walked inside with Heero trailing her. They got a booth and both of the parents made the children sit on the inside of the seat. Duo and Brad just rolled their eyes at each other.

"Do you like robots?" Brad asked.

"I _love_ them!" Duo replied as his eyes sparkled with glee. Heero chuckled as the two children launched into a conversation about robots, and turned his intention instead to the drink menu. Heero and Marissa ordered for themselves and the oblivious boys, and then turned their attention to each other.

"So what are your precautionary measures," Marissa asked him. "Knowing Brad, he'll want to spend the night at your house and I want to know he'll be okay."

Heero smiled; glad to find someone as obsessive as he was about this sort of thing and just as non-caring about that fact.

"I made my own security system that is always up—others nowadays are too flimsy—and have multiple motion sensors and cameras hidden about the outside of the house," he answered. "I can access them all from my laptop, which is usually never far from me. Whenever someone visits I make Duo stay out of site and block the doorway and deal with them outside unless there is good reason for the visit or it is someone I trust."

"Oh, well that makes me feel so much better," Marissa remarked. "I'm just worried about you doing your own security system. Are you trained in such things?"

"I was a Gundam pilot," Heero quietly answered.

Marissa's eyes grew wide. "Oh, so Duo is really…?" Heero nodded. "Then I guess I don't have to worry do I?" She laughed and winked at him. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. And I take much the same precautions myself. I have a big security system set up that's always on; the front door is not in view of the living room, which is where I send Brad whenever someone knocks. Like you I invite them in only when necessary or if I trust them. If I don't trust them then I meet with them in the dining room, which ensures they won't see Brad at all, even if he goes down the hall to either his room or the bathroom."

Heero chuckled. "It's good to find someone as paranoid as I am," he commented.

Marissa laughed with him. "Yes, it's quite refreshing."

"Are there any self-defense schools around?" Heero inquired as the waitress brought their drinks.

"Why yes," Marissa answered. "In fact, Brad's enrolled in an excellent karate class not too far from the school that meets two nights a week. I'll pick up some papers for you tomorrow night and give them to you Wednessday when I pick Brad up from school."

"I'd appreciate that very much, thank you."

"Wow this is really good!" Duo proclaimed. "What is it Daddy?"

"Chocolate shake," Heero answered. "I thought you'd like it."

"I do! Thanks!" Duo smiled at him before returning to the task of draining his drink.

Heero chuckled. "Not too fast or you'll get a brain freeze."

"A what?"

"It's painful," Brad commented. "You don't want one, trust me."

Duo gave him a sly smile and Heero knew what was coming next.

"Want to see who can get one faster?" Duo challenged Brad. Heero sighed; he had known it would happen. Duo had asked Wufei that same question years ago when Quatre had introduced them to milkshakes.

"You're on!" Brad accepted. The two went at their drinks with renewed gusto as Heero and Marissa shook their heads.

They continued to talk for several minutes, only deciding to stop and head home when both boys in unison declared, "Ow!"

A/N: End of chapter 3. And just in case any of you are wondering I was reading Twilight before I typed this and couldn't think of a last name for Marissa. Edward came to mind (because the book was sitting right next to me) and I stole his. Anyway, my dad wants the computer so I'm out now, TTFN!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Oh... My... God. I'm sorry, I just saw Michael Phelps win his EIGHTH Gold Medal and I'm still on an adrenaline high. My mom and I were yelling and cheering and my brother... was laughing at us. He doesn't get it.

Anyway I got the next chapter typed up, here it is.

Ch. 4

"Will you be alright at school tomorrow," Heero asked his son as he tucked Duo into bed that night. He then lay next to Duo and stroked his soft, loose hair.

"Brad will be there, so I should be okay," Duo answered before a yawn escaped his lips. "But will you walk me to school and back? I've memorized the way but… I don't want to walk it alone."

"I would never even think about such a thing," Heero reassured him. "You're not walking _any_where alone till middle school."

Duo smiled and closed his eyes. "I love you Daddy."

Heero smiled gently. "I love you too, little one." Heero leaned down and kissed Duo's forehead. Heero then moved so Duo could kiss his forehead, and then quietly went to the door as Duo's breath evened out. Looking back on his sleeping child Heero turned off the light. With another smile he closed the door.

Heero was changing into his own pajamas when the light on his alarm clock began to silently blink. It was the red dot, which meant his security system was being triggered.

Heero grabbed his favorite gun and opened up his laptop. The camera shots showed that someone was sneaking around the back of the house from the front. Heero's eyes narrowed dangerously as he made his way outside through his window.

Heero put his gun on the man's neck as the stranger paused underneath Duo's window.

"Who are you," Heero demanded. The man suddenly spun, trying to knock Heero off balance and gain the upper hand, yet Heero just stepped out of the way and let the man fall to the ground. Heero then sat on the man and put his gun back on the stranger's neck. "Answer the question," Heero told him.

"A true follower of Treize," the man spat. "You haven't long to live, 01."

Heero's eyes darkened. "You were trying to kill my son?" he growled in a voice void of all emotion.

"No," the man answered, "just 02."

Heero growled and pulled the trigger. Standing with a snarl he made his way into the house, leaving the dead man where he was. He went into the house and first made his way to Duo's room. Duo was laying awake, eyes wide. Heero was very glad he'd had enough wits about him to leave his gun in the kitchen.

"Daddy?" Duo asked timidly.

Heero's previous state shattered and he rushed to his son, taking Duo in his arms.

"Everything's ok little one," Heero told him as he rocked them back and forth. "Someone was there, but they're gone now. It's okay little one, I won't let them hurt you, I won't," Heero's voice was getting choked.

"Are _you_ alright Daddy?" Duo asked him.

Heero found tears escaping his eyes. "I am now," he answered. "I'll be fine in a little while just… please humor me. I just need to make sure you're okay." Duo pulled back and looked Heero in the eyes.

"I'm not going to leave you Daddy," Duo told him. Like usual, Duo was extremely perceptive and able to tell what was really wrong. "I heard the man as he came into the backyard. I was ready to hide in the shadows, but then I heard you back there as well. I can still fight. I won't leave you Heero, I promise. So please, don't cry."

Heero smiled as Duo's small hand reached up to wipe away his tears. Heero leaned into the touch, much like he had done the few times the adult Duo had seen him cry. Duo had called him Heero instead of daddy, and Heero knew he could trust that promise.

As his tears died Heero tucked Duo back into bed. "I love you little one, so much," Heero told him before he kissed Duo's forehead. Duo smiled as he really drifted off into sleep, completely exhausted from the day's ordeals.

Heero made sure Duo's window was locked and pulled shut the curtains before heading back out to his room.

Heero grabbed his laptop and took it into the kitchen. Heero grudgingly called Une's office by video phone and ended up with Wufei.

"Hello Yuy," Wufei greeted.

"Oh, hello Wufei," Heero greeted back in surprise. "Weren't you on a mission?"

"It was easily handled," Wufei answered. "Une's off getting something right now. Is everything alright?"

Heero gave a heavy sigh and suddenly looked years older. "Some follower of Treize was sneaking around. I caught him outside of Duo's window; he was going to kill him. I just wanted to report to Une about his corpse in the backyard."

"Are you alright," Wufei asked.

Heero gave him a tired smile. "I'm getting there."

"I need to debrief some Preventers near by anyway, so I will be over there as soon as possible," Wufei reassured him. "In the meantime call the police station and ask for agent Hartford. He's reliable and an honorable man. He's also a Preventer working undercover to find the Treize followers, so he'll keep the body quiet."

"Thanks Wufei, I'll give him a call."

"No problem. I'll see you soon Yuy."

"I'll count on it."

The video call ended and Heero grabbed the phone. Following Wufei's instructions he called the police and got Agent Hartford. After a quick explanation of what had happened Hartford had said to wait a minute for him to come over.

Agent Hartford arrived soon. Heero took him to the back yard where the man was still lying under Duo's window. Heero shuddered involuntarily at what could have happened. Hartford examined the body, and the gun wound.

"Well you're in luck," Hartford said after a while. "He's a new member of the Treize followers, and also wanted for multiple first degree murders. And you've used a gun that I happen to have on me at all times, with the same kind of bullets it looks like."

Hartford stood up and gave Heero a big smile. Heero's breath nearly caught in his throat. Hartford truly was handsome. But he didn't look like the submissive type, and Heero wasn't about to become an uke.

"I got an anonymous call from a fellow agent tipping me off about this guy's movements," Hartford continued. "I ran straight here and caught the guy struggling with you underneath a child's window. He knocked you down, aimed his gun inside the kid's window and I shot him in the head. And I'm an excellent shot because I was trained in the military. Do you have a problem with the cover story?"

Heero shook his head. "Thank you Agent Hartford, if there's anything I can—"

"Don't worry about it," Hartford interrupted. "And please, call me Aaron. I hate being called by my last name, it makes things seem so professional, and that really gets in the way of making friends with people."

Heero gave him a tired and thankful smile. "All the same, let me know if I can help at all. And you can call me Heero."

Aaron flashed another dazzling smile. "Alright then Heero, I'll let you know if I need your help. Why don't you go inside and check on the kid while I call my people over here and get this mess taken care of."

"Don't you need to question me or something?" Heero asked. "Is the protocol different for cops than Preventers?"

"Nah, I just don't see the need for it now," Aaron answered. "Just come in tomorrow and we'll take care of it then."

"How about after I drop Duo off for school?"

"Perfect, I'll see you then Heero." Aaron gave another brilliant smile and then took out his cell phone. "Hey Howie," Heero could hear him say as Heero walked back into the house.

Heero went to the kitchen and cleaned his gun to get rid of all traces of it being used. He then took his gun and laptop back into his room. Heero put the two things on his nightstand and then took a deep breath. Forcing himself to calm down, Heero got into bed and settled down to sleep for the remaining hours of the night.

The next morning Heero walked Duo to school, glad to see Duo was as cheery as ever. Duo met Brad at the gate and hugged Heero goodbye. Heero then left to go talk to Aaron.

"So how are you today Duo?" Brad asked.

"Good, the nerves will set in when we hit the halls," Duo answered. Brad just grabbed his hand and smiled.

"You'll be fine, don't worry. Now come on!"

Duo and Brad managed to weave their way into the school. All the kids got Duo's nerves up again, and he held tighter to Brad's hand. Brad just gave him a reassuring squeeze of the hand and pulled him along the halls to class.

Once they entered the classroom Duo let out a relieved sigh.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Brad asked with a smile.

"Only because I didn't have to do it alone," Duo answered. Brad laughed and gave Duo a comforting hug. Duo hugged him back, and then they went to their seats.

Meanwhile Heero had made his way to the police station. It took him almost till lunch for it was on the other side of the town. Heero was glad he had taken the bus.

He had a pleasant chat with the receptionist—he had no clue why he kept talking to people. But they were all so nice, and everyone seemed to know each other in this tiny town, Heero figured part of it must be for Duo. After all they were much more apt to do better if they knew people instead of keeping to themselves.

Soon the receptionist led him back to Aaron's office. He and three other people were there when Heero got in.

"Take a seat Heero," Aaron told him. "I trust you were able to get some rest last night?"

Heero nodded. "I have had sufficient training in forcing myself to sleep. I was able to get the sleep needed last night."

Aaron blinked a few times. "Well, that's good then. These three gentlemen are just here to help with the 'interrogation' as you might call it. The blond is Howie, the big black guy is the chief Connor, and the other guy is Trent."

The three men nodded greetings to him, which Heero returned with a nod of his own.

"I'll ask the questions," Trent said. He leaned against the wall and pulled out a notepad and a pencil. "Now first off, what is your full name, birthday, and place of origin?"

Heero had to force himself to answer. "My name is Heero Yuy, birthday June twelfth, place of origin L1."

The four men looked like they were going to fall over.

"Do you mean the ex-Gundam pilot Heero Yuy?" Trent asked.

Heero sighed. "No, I often get that though." It would be better if they didn't all know. Also, that would be terrible for the cover story. Not to mention the press that would flock around should word get out.

"Oh," Trent commented with a sigh. "Well then, what happened last night?"

"I head someone sneaking around outside," Heero answered. "I went out to investigate. Upon seeing a man under the window of my sleeping six-year-old I panicked and attacked him. We struggled for a few minutes, and then he shoved me off. I heard a gunshot and the man fell dead. Next thing I knew Aaron was helping to calm me down and then explained to me what all had happened. I then went inside with his permission to go to bed after checking on my son."

"Is it normal for you to panic?"

"Yes, I am prone to panic attacks, especially when it comes to my son Duo. His mother was murdered and it has left me with a rather over-protective nature. I have had training to help me get over it though, and unless something potentially dangerous to my son happens I do just fine."

"Are you telling us the truth?"

"I wouldn't lie to you when it came to my child's safety," Heero had told the truth with that last statement. Plus nothing they hooked him up to would be able to tell he was lying. Also Aaron's eyes told him to stick to the cover story, so the lying was more than justified.

"I guess that sums it up then," Trent concluded. "We have no more questions for you Mr. Yuy, thank you for your time." Trent and the other two men left then, and Aaron smiled at him.

"What a way to improvise," Aaron complemented him. "That was great! You're free to leave if you'd like Heero. May I ask if you'd like to grab a bite to eat with me? It's my lunch break and I could use some company."

Heero smiled. "Thanks, but if this is a come on I'll have to decline."

Aaron just laughed. "Naw, you don't look like the submissive kind, and I'm not about to stop being dominant, not in my nature. I just thought it'd be nice to talk to another guy that could understand a few things for once."

"I'd be happy to accept then," Heero replied. Aaron smiled and led him out of the station.

"So I'm guessing you don't want word of your real identity spread around," Aaron remarked as they walked down the street.

"It'd be easier for Duo to grow up if he's not swarmed by the press," Heero replied. "Things are already hard enough as it is."

"Then I'll make sure it stays quiet," Aaron said. "The kid deserves some peace. I also wouldn't worry too much if I were you. Krad—the man you shot—never talked to anyone, so his fellow members don't know your location."

"That's good to know."

"I'll bet, and don't worry; I'll keep you posted to any threats."

"Thank you," Heero gave him a thankful smile as they walked into a small deli. They ordered and then sat at a table with their food.

"Heero," Aaron tentatively asked, "how do you let your boyfriend know they're the only one you want, when you work around good looking guys all day?"

"So that's the ulterior motive," Heero chuckled. "Well, I don't have any experience to help you with sadly. But…" Heero thought back on all the time with Duo, when Duo was the only one he saw no matter how many good looking guys were about.

He continued quietly, "I think if you talk to him, tell him about how his personality makes him beautiful. Tell him all he's done for you, the things he doesn't know. If you don't hesitate, even once, to tell him you love him," Heero closed his eyes in regret of the times he could have told Duo. All those times he _should_ have said it, yet was too afraid. "Then he'll understand."

Aaron was quiet for several moments, letting Heero have time to get over the obvious pain he was feeling.

Once Aaron was sure Heero was fine he replied, "Thanks. I think I'll do just that, I owe you. I had absolutely no clue what I was doing wrong."

Heero gave him a tired smile. "Men are just as hard to figure out as women sometimes, but I'm still completely thankful I don't need to figure women out. I'd never even have a possible date."

Aaron laughed. "Ain't that the truth." Aaron looked down as his watch beeped at him. "Whoops time to go; I've got to get back to work. You stay and eat; I'll go pay the bill."

"Thank you," Heero commented as Aaron got up.

"No problem, like I said, I owe ya." Aaron winked and added, "Just count that advice as your payment for last night. I hate having people feel obligated to paying me back."

Heero nodded with a wry smile. The two said their goodbyes, and then Heero continued to finish his lunch in silence. He couldn't wait for Wufei to come over, he felt like he needed to talk to him. It'd be nice to instead of keeping the regret inside.

A/N: And this is the end of chapter 4. With school coming up here's a question I would like answered. Would you guys like me to post shorter chapters which would mean quicker updates or are you of the opinion, "I'm waiting anyway, I would like to make it more worthwhile and read longer chapters."? Please tell me so I know which to do.

Eeeee Michael's getting his medal, I'm out. TTFN!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So hopefully you've used up all your bullets on hunting turkey so you can't shoot me for making you wait, heh heh. I'm really sorry about it, but School work is off the roof and Biology sucks pond water :P not to mention saps my energy. Hopefully the length of the chapter will help make up for it. I'll type as much as I can, but it's getting hard to find time.

Anyway, enjoy!

Ch. 5

Duo and Brad were getting the foursquare ball at recess when some larger kids came over to them. The grades ate and had recess at separate times, yet to get the ball they had to go to the gym, where the second graders were having class.

"And why should we let you guys get a ball?" one of the two boys sneered.

"You'll be lucky if we don't pummel you into dust," the other added.

Duo just gave him a charming smile. "We'd really like to have the ball please, sir. If it's no trouble."

"Well it is," the first one replied. "Get lost!"

"Come on Bill," the second one said. "Can't we let them have it, I mean, there's no point in bullying _these_ kids."

"What do you mean Ted?" Bill demanded. "That we go soft on these two?!"

"Well they won't do any harm, and besides," Ted added, "they won't even do anything besides tell their parents. Bullying them is a waste of time!"

Bill reddened and stomped off, "Fine, you can get it for them then!"

Ted sighed. He then gave the two boys a tired smile. "I'll be right back with the foursquare ball."

Brad looked at Duo in amazement as the older boy walked to the closet.

"What?" Duo asked upon noticing the stare.

"You just got _Ted Logan_, one of the toughest bullies in school, to be nice and make his friend back down by _smiling_?!!" Brad exclaimed in hush tones, lest Bill hear.

"I did?" Duo asked.

"Here you are guys," Ted said as he walked over to them with the big red ball. "One foursquare ball. And don't worry about Bill, he'll get over it."

"Thanks Mr. Ted!" Duo proclaimed with a smile as he took the ball.

"May I have the pleasure of your name?" Ted inquired.

"Oh! It's Duo, Duo Yuy," Duo said as he held out a hand.

"It's my pleasure to meet you," Ted said as he took the extended hand and kissed it like he had seen on his mom's old movies. Duo blushed a bit but smiled. "Well, I'll see you around," Ted called as he left to rejoin his class.

Duo and Brad raced back across the playground to where the foursquare was. What they saw when they got there made them run even faster.

Some of the bigger boys were picking on Becca as two others had Sam pinned to the ground so he couldn't help.

"Get off of her!" Brad yelled at the boys. They just looked back at him a laughed, going back to what they were doing. They didn't find it so funny when the foursquare ball knocked them off her though. Becca got up and raced behind Brad and Duo.

"You'll leave now if you know what's good for you," Duo informed them as he walked forward. "Get off my friend and leave us alone."

"You can't take all four of us," the biggest boy said. "Get ready to be beaten!"

Duo rolled his eyes and sighed. This all seemed, so familiar for some reason. But also, they didn't have the amount of training he had. So of course, when Duo crouched down and shot like a rocket towards the two on Sam they stood there dumbfounded. Duo knocked them off of Sam, who quickly stood and retreated with Duo back to Brad.

As the bullies stood up and looked ready to come after them the four kids shared a look. As one they turned tail and ran, searching for a teacher. They saw Mrs. Wilkinson helping another kid with something and immediately hid behind her.

As the bullies stopped in front of Mrs. Wilkinson she glared down at them.

"Are you four picking on these angels again?" she demanded.

"No mam," the four responded.

"I warned you last time what would happen," she warned. "You each will have the privilege of recess revoked for two weeks and you parents shall be called. Now go to the principle's office!" she pointed the way and the four boys sighed in defeat.

"Yes mam," they mumbled as they walked off. While passing, a boy grabbed Duo's braid and used it to fling him on the ground.

"That's three weeks for you Chad!" Mrs. Wilkinson declared as she knelt by Duo. "Are you alright darling," she softly inquired.

"I think so," Duo answered. "But why were they attacking us anyway?"

"Because they're narrow-minded fools who can't see past your eye colors to the beautiful people you four are," she answered. "You were very brave to protect your friends Duo, and I'm very proud of you." She kissed Duo on the head and Duo smiled up at her.

"You were so wonderful!" Becca exclaimed as she tackled Duo into a hug. "Thank you _so_ much for saving me and Sam!"

"Sam and I," Mrs. Wilkinson corrected.

Duo hugged her back with a smile. "It's what friends do, right?"

"Still," Sam said. "Thanks."

"No problem," Duo replied with a smile.

After school Brad and Duo were waiting in the front yard as a large group of fifth graders came up.

"Which one of you runts hurt our brothers," the leader demanded.

"I did," Brad immediately replied. Duo starred at Brad in amazement.

"You want to take the blame for the new kid? Fine with me." The leader shrugged and cracked his knuckles. Brad fell into a fighting stance, and Duo got ready as well, although you wouldn't have known.

"Back off bozo," they suddenly heard Ted call out. Brad and Duo turned in surprise to see Ted and Bill coming over. They were further surprised when the two older boys stood in front of them, guarding them from the fifth graders.

"These two are under our protection," Bill said, surprising them even further. It obviously had an effect as the group visibly lost their nerve. "If I hear of anyone picking on them or their friends they're in for a world of hurt, understand?!" The group of would-be-bullies nodded and fled.

"Wow," Duo said. "You guys must be really powerful."

"Have to be," Ted commented. He turned around and smiled at him. "If you run into trouble tell me, kay Duo?"

"The offer's for you too Brad," Bill commented. "Can't hardly offer it to one guy without giving the same to his best bud."

"Thanks!" Duo and Brad said at the same time with big smiles. Bill nodded and left, Ted following him with a wave and small smile.

"Who was that?" Heero asked as he walked over.

"Daddy!" Duo proclaimed as he jumped into Heero's open arms. "That was my new friend Ted, he's gonna protect me from bullies from now on!"

"Well," Heero was shocked. His first day alone and Duo already had bully problems? "That's awfully nice." Heero put Duo down and smiled at Brad. "Well your mother just had some big meeting pop up at work so I'm to look after you this afternoon. She'll be back by dinner time."

"I get to come to _your_ house?!" Brad exclaimed happily.

"Yep." Heero reached out to take both boys hands. "Let's head home, kay?"

"Okay!" both boys responded as they took the offered hands. Heero smiled down at them and engaged himself in their conversation—thankfully on a subject he knew, robots—the whole walk home.

Marissa came at dinner time to pick Brad up, and Heero answered the door with a tired smile.

"Hello Marissa," he greeted.

"Hello Heero, has Brad been good?" Marissa replied as she came into the living room.

"An angel," Heero responded. "They're both asleep on the couch right now."

"Already?" Marissa was surprised and her face showed it.

Heero gave another tired smile. "Wrestling in the backyard sure took a lot out of them."

"And out of you, apparently."

Heero chuckled. "Just a little."

Marissa took Brad into her arms, thanked Heero, and then left. Heero sat on the couch looking at Duo. Heero smiled gently and swept the bangs out of his child's face. Sooner than he realized, Heero had drifted off to sleep on the couch next to his beloved.

Wufei came into the preventer's station the next day ready to meet Heero's glare. To his surprise Heero actually _smiled_ at him. In _public_ no less! Granted it was just a small one, but still! Only three weeks living with Duo and this had happened.

"Good morning Wufei," Heero greeted with that small smile.

"Good morning, Yuy," Wufei responded, knowing his confusion was showing.

"The people here are nice," Heero explained, "you'll see. The atmosphere here is relaxing, and smiling for Duo's benefit has made it happen more naturally."

"Oh," was the only reply he could muster. Then, a funny thought occurred to him. "Relena and Quatre are going to kill themselves for not thinking of this to 'help' you." Heero blinked, and then burst into laughter. Wufei was surprised to hear it, but jut like the smile he found himself liking it. As Heero calmed down Wufei found he couldn't help but to desire to hear it again.

"I thought that you were going to work at home," Wufei asked.

"This is easier," Heero replied with a shrug. "I only work part time on security stuff and get off in plenty of time to pick Duo up from school."

"Is he doing alright?" Wufei inquired as the two walked into Heero's office.

Heero shut the door and answered, "Yes, he's doing quite fine. The attack didn't do anything to his mental state, and two second graders are protecting him from potential bullies at school." Heero gave him a small smirk. "I think one of them has a puppy crush on Duo." Wufei chuckled.

"And you?" Wufei asked.

Heero sighed and his face fell. "I've been spending lunch with agent Hartford, we have the same lunch break time, and sometimes his boyfriend will come too. It's hard, seeing them and regretting the times I could have gathered the courage to ask Duo, to tell him the truth."

Tentatively, Wufei held out his arms towards Heero. "I've been regretting it all too," he commented. "Sometimes I can hardly sleep because of it, but Sally's forced hugs usually help." Heero gave him a tired smile and cautiously walked into Wufei's equally cautious arms. Duo had been the one to give hugs, and although it was easy for them to hug Duo, this was more awkward. They had never really been that close before. Heero leaned a tired head against Wufei's chest, and they both hesitated. Getting used to the odd—it was nice though—feeling took a moment, and then Wufei put his arms around Heero.

They stood there like that for half an hour, forcing themselves to get used to the feeling and chasing away the butterflies taking residence in their stomachs. After that they separated a bit less awkwardly, and gave each other wry smiles.

"Perhaps it'll be easier with time," Wufei suggested. Heero nodded. They set to working on the security system, purposely sitting closer to each other than usual to get used to it. They wanted to be there for each other, they would have to be able to hug without awkwardness in order to do that.

At lunch they met up with agent Hartford.

"Hey Wufei!" he hollered as he waved, "Glad to see ya again!"

"It's nice to see you too," Wufei commented as they walked over. "How have you been doing?"

"Just fine, and you?" he replied.

"Good," Wufei answered.

"You two close?" Heero asked.

"We became friends on a mission we had together half a year ago," Aaron explained.

"Oh," Heero responded.

"Let's grab a bite shall we?" Aaron asked with a big smile. "My treat." Heero and Wufei thanked him as they walked into a deli. They ordered and then took their seat at a booth, Wufei and Heero sitting next to each other.

"So how has parent life been so far Heero?" Aaron asked.

"Challenging," Heero admitted. "But I still have it a lot easier than most people. Parent Teacher conferences are after school today though, and I'm a bit worried about how Duo's been doing."

"Worry wart," Wufei remarked. "It's Duo, he's been doing fine. You need to stop worrying so much; you'll give yourself early wrinkles."

Heero gave into his impulse and stuck his tongue out at Wufei.

"Not even in your dreams Yuy," Wufei retorted with a smirk. Heero blinked in confusion. Wufei had just made a sexual joke?

A few awkward moments had gone by before Heero and Wufei couldn't help it anymore. They both burst out laughing, the first time in a long while that they had. Aaron starred at them both in confusion. It was nice to see the two boys act their age, but that didn't make it any less weird.

They had talked the rest of their break and then gone back to work until it was time to pick Duo up from school. Wufei and Heero headed out of the office.

Wufei could tell Heero was tense. He sighed and grabbed Heero's hand on an impulse that somehow he knew would help. Heero looked at him in shock.

"It's going to be fine, Heero," Wufei informed him. He smiled and added, "Don't worry, Duo's done fine. I'm certain. Trust in him, he's never failed us before."

Heero gave him a relieved smile. "Thanks Wufei. Um, could we still hold hands though? It… helps." Heero looked at the ground beneath them rather bashfully.

Wufei gave an embarrassed smile. "Sure. I kinda… like it too." Heero gave him a thankful smile that was just as embarrassed. They continued to walk to Duo's school tentatively holding hands.

When they got to the school they went to Mrs. Wilkinson's class. They spotted Duo playing with Brad by the window. He looked up immediately as they came in. Duo's smile brightened the whole room as he bolted towards them crying, "Daddy! Wufei! You're back!" As one Heero and Wufei picked Duo up, holding him securely between the two of them as he hugged their necks.

"Yes, I'm back Duo," Wufei replied. "How have you been?"

"Great!" Duo replied. He leaned back and smiled at the two. "But I'm doing even better now that you're back. I missed you Wufei."

"I missed you too," Wufei said with a gentle smile. "And I'm going to be here for a while."

"Really?" Duo exclaimed.

"Really," Wufei answered. "It's my vacation. Une's forcing me to take three months off. I figured I'd stay here in town and hang with you guys for a while. I can find a good apartment easily."

"Nonsense," Heero stated. "You're going to stay with us." Wufei gave him a surprised look. "I'm not going to take no for an answer, and I'm sure Duo and I can manage."

"I'm with Daddy," Duo stated.

Wufei gave a long sigh. "Yes sir," he replied. "I'll move in with you two for these three months."

"Yes!" Duo exclaimed as he hugged Wufei's neck even tighter. Wufei chuckled as Heero gave him a satisfied smirk.

"Duo," Brad said, "introduce us."

"Oh yeah!" Duo proclaimed. Heero and Wufei put him down and Duo hugged Brad's arm. "This is my bestest friend Brad! Brad, this is Wufei!"

"Nice to meet you Brad," Wufei stated with a formal bow.

"Nice to meet you too," Brad replied, bowing in awe.

"It's _best_ friend, Duo," Heero corrected. "Not bestest."

Duo frowned. "I know, but Brad's so much more than a _best_ friend. I have five best friends already, and Brad is my best friend of my best friends. So therefore he's my bestest friend." Heero broke out into laughter, he couldn't help it.

"That makes sense, actually," Wufei commented. "Well, how about you call him your absolute best friend instead, so you can still be grammatically correct."

Duo looked up as he thought for a moment. "I guess that works."

"It works for me," Brad stated with a small shrug. "I really don't care what you call me."

"Then I'll just call you my brother!" Duo proclaimed as he hugged Brad even tighter. Brad laughed.

"You're my brother too then!" he replied.

"Okay!"

The two boys stood there hugging as Wufei and Heero thought they were going to die of laughter. It was so… _Duo_. It was exactly what he would have said to one of them. Then again, he had proclaimed them all his family from the very beginning, so the problem never arose. Although it only caused trouble when they did something Duo proclaimed "completely and utterly dumb".

"What's so hysterical?" Marissa asked as she came over and joined them with a smile.

"Hello Marissa," Heero said as he tried to catch his breath.

"Hello." She smiled sweetly at Wufei, "I don't believe we've met. I'm Marissa Cullen, Brad's mother." She held out her hand.

"My partner from the war, Chang Wufei," Heero introduced. Wufei gave a formal bow and then shook the offered hand. "I'm thinking of making him Duo's godfather."

Wufei gave him a smile, "I'd love that," he turned to Marissa, "and please, feel free to call me Wufei."

"Only if you call me Marissa," she answered with an amused smile.

Wufei nodded, "Of course."

Marissa shook her head at the two boys. "Brad, I swear, you and Duo are going to end up hugging so tightly you two get stuck together like that."

Both boys gaped at her with eyes as round as saucers and asked, "Can that happen?!"

Marissa rolled her eyes as Heero was sent into another laughing fit. Wufei was near another one himself. "No, silly, I was being sarcastic." Marissa took Brad into her arms and Wufei took Duo, seeing as Heero was having trouble pulling himself together.

"Are you okay Daddy?" Duo asked as he cocked his head at his father. "You usually don't have this much trouble trying to stop laughing."

"I'm a bit nervous," Heero sheepishly admitted. "But that's all it really is. Besides the fact that you're simply hilarious, of course."

Duo rolled his eyes and leaned against Wufei. He rested his head on Wufei's shoulder, and Wufei could feel an army of maternal feelings overtake his brain. How could Duo's parents ever abandon this child? How could _anyone_ for that matter? He said foster care hadn't worked, so he had run off, sneaking onto G's ship. How on earth could it not have worked? Wufei suddenly wanted to go bash together the heads of those idiots.

_Then again_, he thought as he and Heero walked to the teacher's desk, _I'd have to thank them, for otherwise I never would have met my little angel. Wait, _MY _little angel?!_

"Hello," Mrs. Wilkinson greeted them. "Glad to meet you again Heero, I'm Mrs. Wilkinson by the way, Duo's teacher." She extended a hand to Wufei, "Are you Duo's mother?"

Wufei felt a twitch begin in his left eye. "No," he calmly replied, "I'm Heero's friend, Wufei. Sorry to disappoint, but I am decidedly male."

"Oh dear!" Mrs. Wilkinson covered her mouth with one hand in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry! Please forgive me, I forgot for a moment who I was dealing with."

Heero chuckled. "It's quite alright," he replied. "Now, what exactly are we doing here?" he asked as he sat down. Wufei sat down in the chair next to him, Duo laughing as he hugged his neck.

"These meetings are just to discuss the grades and overall behavior of the children," Mrs. Wilkinson explained. "Don't worry, it's not because Duo is in trouble for anything."

"That's good to know," Heero replied with a weak smile. "I'm sorry; I'm just too new at all this."

"That's fine. Now on to business. Duo's grades are outstanding, and he is simply a little angel. A bit talkative at times, especially when he's nervous, but I'd still rather have a class full of nothing but little Duo's instead of the bunch I do have." Mrs. Wilkinson laughed. Duo beamed at her praise. Heero gave Duo a very proud smile, which just made Duo smile all the brighter.

After handing them Duo's report card they exchanged goodbyes and left. Wufei grabbed his things from the train station and then they all headed for home, smiling at each other with big grins and laughing as they talked about anything and nothing.

A/N: So that's the chapter. How is everyone liking it so far? After the sucess of my last one I feel this one isn't well-loved. Oh well, I'll keep writing for the ones that do love it, plus I really want to write the sequel I planned, if I ever get around to finishing this one, then actually writing it. Oh well, please R&R, thanks!

TTFN!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I know this is a large leap but, I couldn't think of anything else, the plot bunnies have died, and I have recently fallen out of love with yaoi. So I finished this the best I could, I'm sorry if you don't like it. Feel free to expand or write sequels to your hearts content, I don't care. In fact I'd love it. If you could tell me so I can basically tell you how the nano machines are going to die when Duo hits sixteen I'd love it. Or if you simply sent it to me so I could see your take on it because I'm very curious that'd be wonderful.

This was such a good idea, I'm so sad that I just ran out of steam for it. I apologize for the sad fact of my running out of steam too.

For most of the month Duo had been getting suspicious. His father was acting strangely around Wufei, and vice-versa. They would stare at each other and then look away if caught. They reminded him of the kids in class who couldn't look at Mrs. Wilkinson when they knew they'd done something wrong.

They had stopped acting that way about two weeks ago and started kissing all the time. They had explained things to him, sure, but now something was going on again.

They were back to the look-look away thing.

That night his father came into the room as always to hum to him as Duo fell asleep. He'd been dealing with nightmares he could never remember and if Heero sung to him they didn't come. Heero had only told him that they were memories subconsciously filtering through and that he'd be able to remember them the older he got but that he didn't need to remember that now.

"All set?" his father inquired as he tucked him in.

Duo nodded vigorously and then asked, "Why are you and Fei doing the look then look away thing again?" To his surprise Heero blushed.

"Well," Heero started. He thought for a moment and then continued, "When you fight a war it tends to make you go into things quickly when love is involved. Wufei and I are at a stage where…" he sighed and ducked his head, "I want to ask him to marry me. But I need your consent."

Duo gave the biggest smile he could remember since gaining Heero as a father and happily exclaimed "Fei can be my mommy now!"

Heero looked up in shock. He tried to control his laughs as he responded, "Yes, but I don't know if he'd like you calling him that. Besides, a mother is a woman."

"But that's how I see him," Duo protested. "Why should it matter?"

Heero just chuckled before shaking his head and answering, "Let's just see if he says yes or not."

Duo walked with Ted and Bill outside to wait for Heero and Wufei to pick him up. Brad was sick that day, and so the second graders had taken it upon themselves to escort him through the halls. He was still uncomfortable around so many people without Heero around. Even with Wufei it was still bad. Being crowded by that many people just sent him into a state of near-panic.

Once he got outside he spotted his parents. Duo thanked Bill and Ted and then rushed over to his father. Heero was smiling widely and Duo knew that meant good news.

Heero bent down and scooped him up into his arms as he proclaimed, "Duo, my little one, how are you!"

Duo wasn't one to be denied when he was curious though, "News!" he pouted. Wufei laughed as Heero sighed and shook his head.

"He said yes," Heero finally told him. Duo smiled brightly at Wufei.

"Can I call you mommy?" he inquired. Wufei looked stunned so Duo quickly added, "I see you as my mom, so it's only appropriates to call you that, right?"

Wufei smiled and took him from his father's arms, holding him tightly. "I would love that," Wufei whispered. Duo hugged him back, as happy as he could ever be.

The next week Duo walked hand in hand with his parents into his classroom. They were having parent days where in the morning one student would bring their parents and they would all learn about them. It was Duo's turn today.

"Welcome," Mrs. Wilkinson greeted. "Today is Duo's day to bring his parents. Duo, would you introduce us to them?"

Duo nodded and with a big smile announced, "This is my dad Heero and my mommy Wufei." Said 'mother' sputtered in surprise and Heero let out a giant laugh that he couldn't stop for several minutes as Wufei began to yell at him in Chinese.

Duo didn't know what was wrong with them. He had simply done as told. His little mind could only come up with one explanation:

Adults are weird.

A/N: The end. Once again I'm sorry for the abrupt ending and can only hope it was a good one. And like I said before feel free to expand or write sequels where Duo is a teenager and getting his memories back. Just please send it to me because I'm curious about how you all would make Duo. Thank you for sticking with me through the long wait and I'm sorry for the disappointment.


End file.
